


Yes Please

by yummysubculture



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummysubculture/pseuds/yummysubculture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude Giroux was not particularly shy, especially not about his body. So, Danny definitely noticed when he started to be awkward about being seen without a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to ryokoyuy and level3puckbunny.
> 
> Title from the Muse song of the same name (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT6BvEvhgsw).

Claude Giroux was not particularly shy, especially not about his body.  When one’s profession involves getting naked in front of a bunch of other guys on a regular basis, any self-consciousness is quickly forgotten.  Also, have you seen a hockey player’s body recently? They’re nothing to be ashamed of, and Claude’s was no exception.

 

So, Danny definitely noticed when Claude started to be awkward about being seen without a shirt.

 

Around the time of van Riemsdyk’s big birthday celebration—during which the younger players, Claude included, had apparently had quite the night— Claude had started acting a little strange in the locker room.  He would change quickly, facing away from others whenever possible, and would lurk around until it was late enough that he could have the showers to himself.

 

Danny suspected the cause was an embarrassing tattoo, or something equally harmless, but there was always the possibility that it something more serious was going on, and Danny couldn't help but be concerned.

 

He let it go for a few days, but soon his imagination had run away with him and he was convinced that Claude was hiding gang signs, track marks, an eating disorder and evidence of abuse.  Or something. 

 

It was driving Danny crazy with worry.

 

Feeling like a cross between a ninja and a sexual predator, he snuck up behind Claude one day after practice, catching him in the act of putting on his shirt.

 

“Claude.” He tried to keep his voice low, so as not to startle Claude too badly.  But it was no use, Claude fumbled the shirt, turning bright red all the way down his neck as he tried to pick it up without facing Danny.

 

“Claude, this is stupid.  Whatever you’re trying to hide, we’ll all see it eventually and we’ll either laugh at you or… get you help, whatever you need.  Now turn around.”  His voice was firm and Claude knew better than to argue.

 

When he first turned to face him, still in a towel with his rumpled shirt in hand, Danny didn’t notice them, he was too busy being relived that there didn’t appear to be anything horribly wrong.  But as his eyes drifted up Claude’s torso, still inspecting for damage, they finally caught on to the new additions—barbell piercings running through each of his nipples.

 

Holy shit, what on earth had possessed him to do a thing like that?  Danny thought.

 

Reading the question on his friend’s face, Claude scrambled for excuses. “I got really drunk at Riemer’s party and everybody thought it would be really funny and I was just going to take them out but…”

 

He looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed.  “I kind of like them.  I figured I’d try it out for a while.  But I know the team would make fun of me pretty bad and…” His voice trailed off.

 

Danny wanted to break the tension somehow and make Claude feel less awkward, but he just couldn’t stop staring.  Claude was frozen in place, pinned to the wall by the heat and intensity in Danny’s gaze.

 

Claude was breathing heavily now, out of nerves or arousal or some combination thereof, and every rise and fall of his chest caused light to reflect off of the tiny silver barbells.

 

“Can I?” Danny asked without thinking, but Claude still nodded slightly and shifted his shoulders back.  He reached out a single finger, and though he only meant to touch the end of the barbell, the rough pad of his finger scraped across Claude’s nipple and his whole body arched into the touch.  Claude let out a low breath of a moan before he could stop himself.

 

“Ah, sorry, I…”

 

Danny did it again, this time with his thumb, slower and firmer.

 

“Danny, I…”

 

Danny took a step forward, his hand cupping Claude’s ribcage, pulling him closer as he silenced him with a biting kiss.  Any doubts Danny might have had about Claude’s willingness to be ravaged disappeared as soon as he felt the younger man melt into his touch.  He began to move his thumb in slow circles, feeling the hardness of the metal running beneath heated skin.  While maintaining that steady pressure, Danny lowered his head toward Claude’s other nipple.

 

At the first wet touch of Danny’s tongue, Claude’s skin erupted in goose bumps and he let out another moan, long and low, that ended in a sharp grunt as Danny’s teeth closed around the hardened nub.

 

Danny’s free hand drifted to where the towel still hung low on Claude’s hips, but as he moved to remove it, Claude stopped him.

 

“Not here.”

 

His voice sounded utterly wrecked, like he’d been screaming for hours, and Danny was only momentarily distracted by how much harder that idea made him before he realized that he needed to find a better (cleaner, less public, less sketchy) place to resume his ravaging.

 

It was Claude, surprisingly, who was able to maintain rational thought long enough to drag Danny into a nearby trainer’s room and lock the door.  Without breaking eye contact, he stripped off his towel and reclined across the table, leaning back on his elbows, his chest heaving.

 

Danny looked Claude up and down, he was spread out in front of him like the kind of perfect guilty fantasy that he’d never allowed himself to have—hair still damp from the shower, curling over his face as it started to dry, body stretched out but tense, arousal coiling every muscle, dick painfully hard.  Most of all though, Danny couldn’t help but look at the piercings— little glints of silver on a plane of gold.

 

Looking at them like this, Danny could sort of see the appeal, could sort of imagine what it might feel like to have metal embedded under the skin in such an intimate place, separate and solid, but still a part of you.  Claude was sort of like that, he thought, a part of him lying solid under his skin.  Maybe the team laughed at them sometimes for being so close, but Danny liked that feeling too much to give it up.

 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Claude asked suddenly, teasing but a little nervous, letting his legs fall open in invitation. “Or are you going to get up here and fuck me?”

 

Danny stalked over, stripping efficiently, and got up on to the table, straddling Claude’s hips and leaning down to lick his nipples, still red and sensitive from Danny’s earlier ministrations.  He was overwhelmed with the need to have Claude inside him, to have him as physically deep as he already was emotionally.

 

“No.” Danny said.

 

Claude pushed up further onto his elbows, tilting Danny’s face up towards his, confused.

 

“ _You’re_ going to fuck _me_.”  He looked at Claude through lowered eyes, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  Claude threw his head back and groaned, and Danny trailed his mouth back down his neck to his new favorite place on Claude’s body.

 

“Yes… please…” He whispered, arcing his upper body clear off the table, closer and closer to Danny’s quick tongue.

 

After it started to look like they might both come just from this, Danny straightened up and got up on his knees, licking his fingers quickly and reaching back awkwardly to prepare himself.  He’d done this a couple of times before — after the divorce he’d learned to be quite creative with himself— but it had always been an end in itself rather than a preparation.

 

Claude reached up to help several times, but each attempt was batted away.  Eventually, he gave up, knowing better than to mess with Danny when he got this determined, and left his hands at his sides where they balled into fists, desperate to touch.

 

When Danny felt physically– and mentally— prepared, he shifted and began to lower himself onto Claude, guiding him in with one hand and bracing himself on the table with the other.  As his ass finally came into contact with Claude’s hips and he began to adjust to the feeling, he felt Claude’s hand settle over his on the table, gently stroking the inside of his wrist.  He felt a little more relaxed with each swipe of Claude’s thumb, a little clearer and a little more aware of the feeling behind the fullness—the feeling of Claude piercing him right through the core of his being.  Though he really didn’t want to dislodge Claude’s hand, he shifted position so that he was braced primarily with his legs, his hands splayed across Claude’s pectorals.  After a moment, he began to roll his hips, whimpering as Claude moved in counterpoint, shifting inside him.

 

Danny could already feel his orgasm forming, getting closer and closer with every hitch of Claude’s breath and roll of his hips, but it was too soon.  God, he needed so much more, and if he came now, if Claude came now, then he’d pull out and that would be no good, because now that he knew what it felt like, he needed Claude inside him forever.

 

He wrapped a hand firmly around the base of his cock, trying to stop the inevitable, but Claude would have none of that.  He took his hand and guided it back up to his chest, replacing it with his own hand, stroking despite Danny’s protests.

 

“I’m so close, Danny… You need… we need to… _ensemble. S’il te plait._ ”

 

Danny braced himself on the table and leaned down to continue worrying at the metal on Claude’s chest.  With a well-timed nip, he clenched around Claude as best he could, sending Claude hurtling over the edge.  The foreign sensation of Claude coming inside him was enough to send Danny right after him.

 

Lifting up to let Claude slide out of him, Danny slumped forward, boneless, onto Claude’s chest, causing him to hiss as he landed on his oversensitive nipples.  He tried to roll off of him, but Claude wrapped an arm around his waist, trapping him there.

 

He supposed they were going to have to have a talk.  It would definitely involve feelings, and possibly more fucking, and hopefully a revision of sleeping arrangements at home, because after this, Danny never wanted to wake up alone again.

 

It’s not like they had to rush it though, he realized.  Claude was going to be right there, solid under his skin for a long time.  They were going to have all the time in the world.  Although, they probably shouldn’t continue taking that time on a trainers table at the Skate Zone.

 

“We’re going to have to get up soon, someone may need to use this room.” Danny said quietly, hating to be the voice of reason.

 

“They can wait.”

 

Yeah, they could.


End file.
